Sonia Strumm
Sonia Strumm, known as in Japan and as Sonia Sky in the English anime dub, is a character from the MegaMan Star Force series. Basic Info Sonia Strumm is an assumable 11 or 12 years old. In the games, she was a pop singer until she met Geo Stelar, when she rebelled against her manager and retired(only temporarily). In the anime, however, she just wants to sing songs that she wrote herself instead of those written for her. In the midst of these two events, she encounters Lyra. She has a crush on Geo Stelar, but like most other females in the games, has not outright admitted it, but strongly pushes it to the audience. Game History Sonia "composes songs for her deceased mother in Heaven." She notes that her mother passed away because of a disease that made Sonia's mom critically ill. She notes that her mother was sick in bed a lot for a year. Lyra encountered her when she fought with her manager. Together, unwillingly turned into Harp Note, She is forced to face MegaMan, or Geo Stelar, who helped her during her conflicts with her manager. After becoming an ally to MegaMan, she grew to like Geo. Sonia finally invited Geo to a date in Times Square, where Luna Platz eavesdropped. Then Opiuca showed up. Luna did an EM Wave change with Opiucha to become Queen Opiucha and ruined Geo's and Sonia's date. In MegaMan Star Force 2 on the Air Display boards, Sonia says "When you're tired, give yourself a boost with Soniavita D. I'll always be here cheering for you."(also used in the anime) How she got her Star Carrier is unknown. Also, a possible Auto Brother says in those two months this game takes place in, Sonia's come out of retirement. Like the prequel, Sonia asks Geo out, but instead of going to Time Square, they go to Wilshire Hills. It is here that Sonia admits what made her want to go back into singing, which was her inspiration from Geo's attitude. She recites a quote that Geo said when Mega Man defeats Harp Note in the first game. This was "I know how you feel, and I want to help you." That is also what made Lyra turn over a new leaf. At Wilshire Hills, they go to a museum. The exhibits are then being stolen by Solo. She and Geo EM Wave Change and try to stop Solo from finishing stealing all of the artifacts. They succeed but then Omega-Xis swallows a OOPArt, Solo's original planned artifact to steal. Later in a fight with Solo, she is trapped in a teleporter and is dropped into an unknown location. She later resurfaces in the Bermuda Maze as Dr. Vega's ally. Somehow she gets persuaded by Vega and Hollow. Therefore she also cuts their BrotherBand and fought MegaMan. When she loses, she realizes her mistake and helps MegaMan defeat Rogue, and ultimately Hollow himself. In MegaMan Star Force 3, she is officially allied with the Satella Police and is registered under Project TC - a registry of those who are allowed to legally perform Wave Change - as No. 004. She stars in a drama show and is about to perform her last live concert when she invites Geo and co. to Okudama Studio. When Taurus Fire attacks during the filming, Geo transforms to MegaMan and defeats Taurus. At that time, the director decided to have MegaMan co-star, instead of Suzuka, her assistant. Suzuka's Wizard, Ice, was not happy that Suzuka lost her role, and gets corrupted by a Noise card to transform into Dia Iceburn. Dia Iceburn attacked and froze multiple objects at the Studio to prevent Sonia from performing. Eventually, MegaMan defeats Dia Iceburn and saves Sonia's performance. During at Sheesa Island it is revealed that Sonia really loves eating BBQ. Not only that, but during that event, it was also revealed that she could swim. Like her"Summer Vacation" wallpaper, her swimsuit is nearly identical to how she's pictured in that event. In the anime, it was also revealed that she partook in something called the"Popstar Charity Swimming Contest," which she apparently won. Her swimsuit she wore there must've embarrassed her, because when her manager showed it to her, she freaked out about not being able to wear it. The reason for this is unknown, but there is fan speculation that after she came home from it, the kids laughed at her. She then vowed she would never be seen in that again. Sonia also assists MegaMan in his quest while he combats the Dealers, often traveling with him and members of WAXA throughout the second half of the game. Anime History In the anime, Sonia "Sky" Strumm hopes to write original songs instead of merely performing those that she is given. Lyra tries unsuccessfully to invade Sonia's heart, so is forced to take control of her while she sleeps, which fails during a fight with Mega Man, in which it is revealed that Sonia has control over herself as "Lyra" Note, her EM Wave Form. Lyra's decision to break ties with the FM Planet lies in both her friendship with Sonia and her belief that fighting Mega Man is not productive. Sonia still has a romantic interest, seeing as she (as Lyra Note) is constantly bickering (and yelling) with Luna over Geo (as Mega Man). She even asked flat out who Geo likes better (in those situations, Geo just says they're all friends to avoid angering either of them, although he has a closer relationship with her due to the fact they spend more time together). In the Tribe season, Sonia travels with Geo all over the world to recover OOPArts. She is more perky and excitable, but is usually bored when not with Geo, so she gets mad at Geo when he doesn't invite her along on a mission. Cancer Bubble is now her bodyguard (though she doesn't need one and this is further implied by the fact that Cancer is a terrible fighter). Known Songs In the anime, Sonia is known for her two hit songs, "Feel Inside" http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c_DN_1Sr3dQ and "I Gave My Heart" http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RpekMqIysNI. In Japan, she also sings the opening themes, "Heart Wave" http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WhtpWNEDf5k and "Bounds Wave" http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L0MatBaZ1XY. Trivia *Oddly enough, Sonia's guitar doubles as her Transer, but when she acquires her Star Carrier, this function becomes useless. It could also be that Lyra uses the guitar as a base for a weapon, similar to how Omega-Xis uses Geo's arm as the Mega Buster or Laplace becomes Solo's sword. *Similar to Geo's resemblance to Lan, Sonia looks almost exactly like Mayl from the Battle Network series. *Sonia is the only Star Force character who has cut her BrotherBand with Geo twice (first when Geo was confused after his battle with Gemini Spark, and the second when Sonia was working for Vega and she wanted to protect Geo). Category:MegaMan Star Force characters Category:Humans